


Breathe

by itbeajen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Pick me up, Reader Insert, Slight Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Sometimes you needed someone to get you away from the stress that threatened to suffocate you.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

The door jingled open, chiming the entrance of someone entering the small apartment. He gently kicked off his shoes, neatly placing them into the shoe rack.   
  
It was filled again, but the darkness of the apartment made him think otherwise. His eyes narrowed as he walked into the empty and dark room.   
  
It felt nothing like home. But he knew this was temporary. It was **always**  temporary.  
  
The sound of keys clattering and the exasperated breath that escaped your lips was more than enough to indicate to him where you were located exactly, and even what you were currently doing. The soft fluffy socks on his feet blocked the normal pitter pattering of his feet on the wood that extended across the hallway until he made his way to the final door at the end of the hall.  
  
The door was slightly ajar, the light that barely managed to reach the door that was gaping open at him flickered and wavered. He gently pushed the door open, squeezing his body through the small gap and his gaze rests on your figure.  
  
To his relief, you weren't hunched over at your desk, but instead you were typing away furiously, your fingers danced across the keyboard as you tried to frantically cram everything in at once. Your hair was pulled back into a messy bun, and your Blue Tech glasses rested on your nose. He almost wanted to laugh and say, "I told you so." But he knew it wasn't a good idea. You were probably almost another breaking point.   
  
You let out another long breath as your left hand gently trails a finger down your tablet as you swiped down until you reached the part of your notes that you needed. He couldn't see it clearly from here, but he was sure that your eyes were darting back and forth between your tablet and your laptop.  
  
Despite the circumstances, he almost smiles before softly sneaking back out. He makes his way to the kitchen of your shared apartment. Of course, the kitchen was empty. No sign of anyone having cooked any time before he came home and he immediately sighed. He appreciated and admired how hard you worked, but sometimes he wished you'd just take care of yourself more.  
  
He quickly pulled the apron off the hook it dangled from at the entrance of the kitchen. He made sure to keep as quiet as he possibly could. He wanted you to focus, but he still wanted you to eat. And he knows he was successful, because by the time he finishes, you have yet to move from that office chair of yours, the lights in your room still originating from only the laptop and nothing more.  
  
He shook his head and he gently knocked on the door, startling you out of your thoughts and you whip your head. He can _see_  how tired and exhausted you are and he smiles, "Hey kitten."  
  
"T-Tetsu! Welcome home!" you manage to breathe out, your voice was hoarse, but nonetheless it was cute. Kuroo chuckles as you take a sip of water before speaking again, "Sorry, I was-"  
  
"It's fine, you have time for a small break?" he gently interrupts. His hand gently cups one side of your cheek and you lean against his warmth and you glance at the laptop before smiling at him.   
  
"Yeah, I think I do."  
  
"Purr-fect," he teases before gently taking your hand in his. He pulls you up, and you stumble into his arms. Your legs still not fully awake and you pout, causing the black bed-headed cat to laugh.  
  
"I got you princess," he chuckles before casually sweeping you off your feet, carrying you bridal style. Your arms wrap around his neck and you lean into him, "This is nice."  
  
"You deserve it. You've been working hard on cramming," he teases. You roll your eyes and he kisses your forehead, "It's okay, I won't let you fail. If I passed that class with an A, you can too."  
  
You laugh, "Of course Mr. Genius." You open your mouth to tease him some more, but the growling from your stomach stop both of you and laughter fills the air between you two. Kuroo smiles at you, and he gently sets you into your chair before forcing your gaze away from his handsome face and upon hearing the small gasp, he knows he's done well.  
  
"Tetsu, you..." you laugh, and he swears he sees you tear up, but you hide your face, "You're the best."  
  
"I know," he laughs and then he whispers, "Breathe babe. No matter what happens tomorrow, I'll be here for you. Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Super short drabble.
> 
> I realize I always write out stories like these whenever I'm stressed. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy friends.


End file.
